


Why So Loud?

by Lapis01



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Fireworks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 17:18:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11406969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapis01/pseuds/Lapis01
Summary: Insecticons have a hard time with loud noises. Especially now that the war is over and some bots that had been Earth-bound picked up on one of the Human's holidays: the Fourth of July.





	Why So Loud?

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a friend of mine! Kickback and Shockwave are an unlikely pair of friends, but I hope you all enjoy their friendship as much as I do. Please note that this does take place in the Prime universe, and Kickback looks a lot like his G1 design.

Why? Why did they have to pick up on THIS holiday? Of all the Human holidays the recently Earth-bound Cybertronians could have picked up, why did it have to be this one? A smaller built Insecticon sat in his so called base, cowarding from the loud explosions outside. His armor was pulled tightly against him, and his wings trembled as he pulled himself into a standing position. Kickback made his way over to the entrance of his hideout, after he had sent a comm to the only person he trusted. His only friend. He decided against flying- he could be hit by fireworks- and took to walking at a very quick pase. 

0000

"Shockwave? Are you busy? I.. I was hoping I could stay with you for the day, if that's ok.." That had been the comm Shockwave recieved. The scientist had been quick to respond, "I am not busy right now, you may come over. I do not mind." 

Shockwave knew his Insecticon friend- yes, that was what he was. A friend.- tended to be skittish, shy, and very nervous. It was surprising, to say the least. He knew Kickback had fought in the war along side the Decepticons, and he knew Kickback had been vicious, killing many Autobots. Obviously, it had all been an act to protect himself. Shockwave cared for said Insecticon. He was different, and was unafraid of the scientist. 

0000

"'Wave, I'm here!" Kickback announced as he shuffled into Shockwave's lab. The trip had not been fun. The explosions had been much louder outside than in his base, and he was trembling because of it. The lab was much quieter, and Kickback appreciated that as wel as Shockwave's presence. 

Shockwave turned his helm to look at Kickback when he spoke. "What happened?" He asked, his concern obvious as he walked over to the Insecticon. 

"Fireworks. I don't do well with loud noises.." Kickback mumbled, looking up at his friend. 

Shockwave's antennae twitched, and he reached to stroke Kickback's helm. "Understandable. I do not enjoy them, either." 

Kickback let a small smile show, and he leaned into the helm strokes. "Glad to know that I'm not alone." 

They stayed like that for a few moments before Kickback moved to hug the larger mech. "Thank you for letting me stay, 'Wave." 

Shockwave froze for a moment. He'd have to get use to this eventually. Kickback obviously took comfort in it. He brought his arm around the Insecticon and held him against his chest. "Of course. You are always welcome here." Shockwave rested the base of his helm ontop of Kickback's, grumbling contently. 

"Thank you." Kickback mumbled again, letting himself relax. 

"You are welcome."


End file.
